Kickin' In A Drarry Lovestory
by It's Time To Make A Change
Summary: Harry is not afraid to admit he is gay and that he likes Draco Malfoy...to Hermione. The rest of the school has no idea. So, what will happen when Hermione and Harry visit the Three Broomsticks periodically with two Slytherins? Will the alcohol start to kick in? Or will Hermione be the only one to know Harry's secret? Terrence Higgs is in Harry's year. This is set in 3rd year.
1. The First Meeting

***Author Note:** Reviews are welcome. Even flames. :)

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I was walking with Hermione towards The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. We were meeting two people. Ron got sick because of the incoming winter season. It was our first Hogsmeade trip of the year and it was a chilly October. We walked through the door of the busy pub. We went to a table towards the back and ordered two butterbeers. The waitress brought our drinks and I took a sip. The door opened and two Slytherins walked in and looked around.

"Hermione, please tell me we aren't meeting Slytherins." I asked her. She didn't look at me. I looked over at the two boys dressed in green and silver just as they started to walk in our direction. One was tall with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The other one was a tall bleach blond with grayish-blue eyes and a perfect seekers build. I started to get upset with Hermione. She knew I was gay and she knew I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. The two boys sat down and ordered butterbeers for themselves.

"Hi, Terrence. Malfoy." Hermione said curtly. Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement. Terrence and Hermione got into a long conversation.

"Did you know?" Malfoy asked. I must have looked really confused because he kept explaining.

"You know, about Higgs and Granger?" He said. Truth was, I didn't know.

"No, she never told me." I told him. We sat in silence while they continued to talk. My heartbeat was growing increasingly faster. It soon got dark outside so we all walked back to the castle in uncomfortable silence. When we got to the castle, Higgs kissed Hermione goodnight and she and I walked to the Gryffindor common room.

***AUTHOR NOTE: 2/21/13**

Well, I was going to put more up today but I seemed to have misplaced my writing book. I will try to put it up as soon as possible. Thank you for the follows and views guys.


	2. Teasing and Other Activities

***AUTHOR NOTE: 2/22/13**

I found it! Here is chapter two of Kickin' In!

*Harry's P.O.V.*

"Hermione!" I yelled. She was teasing me about the way so nervous around him.

When we got back to the common room, we found Ron lying on the couch playing with Scabbers.

"Why don't you confess your feelings?" Hermione said. I shook my head angrily and went to the dorm. A few minutes later, Ron came in.

"I think I could go this time. I'm feeling better." He said. I nodded not paying attention to him. I was already lost in a day dream about a certain Slytherin.

* * *

*Draco's Point Of View*

_I was only the friend. The second. This wasn't some weird sort of double date._ I kept trying to tell myself as Terrence and I walked back to the common room. I couldn't stop the feeling I had when Harry looked at me. _It was a twinge in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him to know that I liked him. Yes, I'm gay. The great Draco Malfoy is indeed homosexual. If you have a problem with it, tell someone who cares, I thought to myself. All of Slytherin house knows I'm gay, just not who I like. I thought mine and Potter's conversation went very well even though it was a couple of words. I could have been straightforward with him from the start. (You see what I did there, STRAIGHTfoward. I amuse myself sometimes. Anyways,) I could have said something completely awful, but I didn't._

"Hey, when are you going to see Granger again?" I asked. Terrence shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow night, same place, same time. Why?" He asked. Now it was my turn to shrug.

"No reason. I want to go, if that's okay." I said nonchalantly. His eyes widened as he understood what was happening.

"Oh my God, you like Potter. You like Potter, don't you?" He asked as we entered the common room.

"Shh. Not so loud, god." I said looking around. Nobody heard anything, thank god.

"Yes, you can go next time. I think Blaise is coming too." He said. I told him good night and went to the dorms. I changed into pajamas and lied down in bed. I fell asleep thinking about perfect scenarios with Harry as the main character.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Draco and Harry spent all day stealing secret glances at each other. During Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures was fun too. They got paired up to take notes on Flobberworms. Terrence asked Hermione to meet him again and she said yes. Everything was going perfectly fine. At night, they all slipped out of the common rooms and met in the Great Hall. On the way there, Hermione was talking to Harry.

*Harry's Point Of View*

"Harry, you have to tell him. How are you going to know if you don't ask?" Hermione told me. She spent the whole day telling me to talk to Draco tonight. It was quite annoying frankly.

"Because 'Mione, I can't just tell him I like him. I'm not even sure if he is gay." I pointed out. She shook her head but dropped the subject because we were approaching them. _God, he is gorgeous. _I thought as we walked up. Draco was in an dark emerald cloak. His Slytherin tie was loose around his neck. _And speaking of his neck, oh damn, all I want to do is kiss it. Find his spot. Oh shit, what am I doing? I'm gonna get hard. Stop it Brain! _ I thought to myself blushing as my cock went half hard.

"Hello, love" Terrence said to Hermione. I nodded to Draco and he did the same. We slipped out the Great Hall doors and started to walk down the road to The Hog's Head this time.

_Who knows, maybe I'll suddenly get courage. _I thought smiling.

***AUTHOR NOTE: 2/21/13**

Like I said, I don't have my notebook but this is what I had on my computer so here it is. I am hoping to get it back tomorrow. Thanks!


	3. She want's to introduce me to her friend

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to put it up. Life's been busy and rocky. Here is Chapter 3 of Kickin' In

*Harry's Point Of View*

We were walking to The Hogs Head. Ron on my left, Draco on my right, and Blaise on his right. Hermione and Terrence were walking in front of us talking about transfiguration.

"So, the Chuddley Canons need a better keeper." Ron said. He had been talking about the horrible keeper all day.

"I'm nearly done with the potions paper. What about you?" Blaise asked Draco. Ron stopped talking.

"I'm done with it but it's the charms homework that's giving me a problem." He replied. I couldn't stop the smile form coming onto my face.

* * *

*Draco's Point Of View*

I couldn't figure out why Potter was smiling like a loon. It was cute quite frankly. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked him. He stopped smiling and looked nervous.

"Uh, the Chuddley Cannons' keeper sucks." He said. The weasel nodded in agreement. I laughed. Blaise gave me a weird look. I shrugged.

* * *

*Harry Point Of View*

Draco talked to me without being forced to. We all entered the Hogs Head and got a table at the back. This pub had muggle drinks too. The waitress came over and asked what we wanted.

"What would you recommend, Potter?" Blaise asked. I shrugged. I've never really drank before.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Whatever you get, I'll get." Draco said. I ordered some sort of Russian Vodka, so did Malfoy. Blaise and Ron ordered Rum and Hermione and Terrence ordered Bud light. Our drinks arrived.

"Wow! This is strong!" Malfoy said. I nodded.

"It's good though." I said. He nodded.

"So, how's school going?" He asked me. Ron and Blaise were talking and Terrence and Hermione were snogging in the corner of the booth.

"It's okay. I finished the charms essay but I still need to finish the potions one. How the hell am I supposed write a 5 paragraph essay about Wolfsbane?" I said. He laughed a gorgeous laugh.

"It's the other way around for me." He said.

_Okay, Harry, now is your chance to offer him help._

"I could help you if you want." I told him.

"Sure, thanks." He said. We finished our drinks and ordered another one.


	4. SMASHED!

**Author Note: **Here is chapter four. I'm putting it up using a school computer so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know if you find any. I think I got them all. Okay, enough with my babbling, here is chapter 4.

*Harry's Point Of View*

I was starting to get really drunk and I imagine Draco was too.

"And then, he said, "You're a, uh, a ferret!" Draco slurred. He was telling me about his encounter with LSD.

"That's...hilarious!" I said trying to breathe. My sides wereaching from laughing so much. We were on our third drink and Ron and Blaise were starting to slur. Terrence and Hermione we in a heated debate.

"No, it should be read about because it is posionous if not brewed correctly." Hermione said.

"I have never heard anything about Wolfsbane being posionous." Terrence argued. I pulled my head back to my own conversation.

*Draco's Point Of View*

I was smashed! Oh boy! _I'm on my third drink for the day. God, i hope I don't do anything stupid. _I thought to myself.

"I have to tell you something." Harry said. I was truly curious now.

"What is it?" I replied.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I will put up chapter five after I finish writing it.**


	5. It's Kicked In

**Author Note: **Okay, after forever I have finally decided to put up chapter 5. Here is the final chapter of Kickin In.

* * *

*Harry's Point Of View*

_Okay, I'm gonna tell him. Oh God, I'm gonna die._ I thought.

"I have to tell you something." I said. _I don't know if it's the alcohol but I feel amazing!_

"What is it?" Draco said. I was officially nervous _but I still feel amazing. How is that possible? _I thought.

"Okay, um, I-like-you-and-hope-you-want-to-be-my-boyfriend" I said in a hurry.

"What? I didn't understand that at all." He said. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I like you an hope, if you are even gay, that you would want to be my boyfriend." I said slowly. He didn't say or do anything.

_Oh my God, I'm gonna scare him away. I made a fool of myself. _I thought.

*Draco's Point Of View*

Oh my God. He is gay! I've been waiting, no dreaming, about this day.

_Move you, idiot! He probably thinks you're not interested. _

"Draco? I'm sorry, I understand if you don't feel the same. I'm really sorry. It must have been the drink talking..." Harry babbled. I shook my head and blinked. I was shocked and happy.

"Harry, stop saying that nonsense. I do feel the same way. Calm down before you hyperventilate." I said. He looked relieved.

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Harry asked. Oh, I love his innocence.

"Of course, Love" I said.

* * *

*No Point Of View*

That night, Draco and Harry started dating. They have been together through it all. Through the Second Wizarding War and they even adopted kids. A little girl, a set of twins and a little boy. True love wins.


End file.
